murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LaurenLlama15
Welcome Hi, welcome to Murdoch Mysteries Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Ebbynyx page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Format Greetings, I had never heard of Murdoch until last week. As nearly as I can tell, only one season aired here in the States and I'm not sure it aired in our area (Georgia). While visiting relatives, I saw five episodes from the end of season two and the beginning of season three. I'm hooked. However, until I see more, I can't do very much about content. I'm going to have to pay to watch. I'm an admin on several wikis and will be glad to help with any templates you think may be useful. I'm a "non-spoiler" types, so I'm staying away from that season 6 spoiler page.-- 22:09, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Episodes and Admin Please take a look at the Power page when you have time. If it needs improvement, let me know! My wife and I bought seasons 1 and 3 on DVD and are awaiting their arrival; the price for season 2 was ridiculous. "Power" is available on youtube. Search for Murdoch Mysteries then look for "M.M.P." Part 1 and 2 have subtitles and they're a hoot. The words are those that kind of sound like the words the characters are saying but they're wrong. I asked the bureaucrat for admin. I noticed that you had already done that. I'm not trying to preempt you. I think the founder is AWOL. Have you considered adopting the wiki? There's a page for that. You should say that you and I have chatted and that we both have contacted the bureaucrat or they'll ask you. -- 21:56, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Appearances Did all four of the stars appear in all of the episodes in seasons one through five? If so, I'll add the episode dropdowns like in Murdoch to the other three.-- 01:37, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I enjoy making things work. Henry Higgins gets a season one dropdown and a "not seen" for . It may be worth the trouble to make a tailored dropdown for him; it'll take about thirty seconds. I used to worry about taking up space on servers, but gave it up. What I've been doing, in case it's not obvious, is including only the guest stars who get credit at the beginning of each episode. If we attract more editors, we can do more. Henry gets listed under co-stars, which displays as "Recurring" (I should probably fix that, but not tonight). This thing just about has it's bones. I'm trying to stay away from places where I don't want to be spoiled. Season 1 arrived in the mail today.-- 02:56, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hi. Your contributions look good; thanks for talking to Gaarmyvet. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:40, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, congrats! I never expected that in the middle of the night.-- 13:31, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Do not worry about the picture quality. The best pictures, eventually come from DVDs. I'm just hoping more people up your way notice the wiki. Maybe in January...-- 01:15, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Candidates for deletion Please take a look at Category:Candidates for deletion. Thanks. Here is a list of pages that either are already created or have no relevancy to Murdoch Mysteries and are needed to be deleted: *British *DOCUMENTS *John *Murdoch Mysteries Sesaon 9 *Snarling Man *John And maybe Prospective episodes if you want. Yummyd (talk) 04:03, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Colors Just testing. It was hard for me to see the show/hide prompts.-- 01:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Let me know if the colors don't please you. BTW, my wife and I watched last night and now we know the TRUTH about Sally Pendrick.-- 23:06, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Season Seven Rumors? That's good. BTW, my wife and I just watched the other night and agreed that the actress who portrayed the young woman with the split personality was fantastic.--Jim in Georgia Talk 22:33, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Murdoch isn't available "south of the border" at all. We bought the first four seasons on DVD and will probably watch this evening. I'm sure we'll soon buy season five.--Jim in Georgia Talk 22:43, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Icon I uploaded File:Favicon new.ico. It's a miniature version of the flame that appears at the end of the episode credits. You can't see what it looks like inside the wiki but can if you download it. If you like it, you can go into Admin/theme designer and upload as the wiki's icon, replacing the "ugly" box thing. --Jim in Georgia Talk 14:33, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Correction, you can see it if you click on the link above then click on the link on the next screen (the one with the warning). --Jim in Georgia Talk 14:37, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Season Seven And we're still watching three!-- 20:08, April 3, 2013 (UTC) New Look Nice! I went ahead and changed Template:Standard background to color code fe7e03. If you don't like it, you can revert, of course. I would go back into design mode and check the box labelled "fix" under the graphic; that will keep your background from sliding out of sight when scroll down a page.-- 22:01, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Friends Hi There, I created an "Our Friends" template with links to the Baker Street Wiki and the Steam Punk Wiki. On other wikis where I'm the admin I've found that these sorts of things help to build the community. I designed it to fit at the bottom of the main page: Feel free to make changes and use it or not, but it's here if you like! TTYS, --Scott Lukas Williams (talk) 12:10, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Rights Thank you.-- 12:27, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Murdoch Ahoy Could you please finish the summary of Murdoch Ahoy? I haven't been able to see the whole episode. Something is wrong with my flashplayer. I really want to know how it ends. Thank you! 02:41, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Characters Please check the Characters category page--the alphabetical list of characters is out of whack. Amy McFarlane is under 'A' for example, when the default should be to file under surname initial letter. There are several other similar errors in the list. Mr. Godfrey has been in the 'B's for weeks, and even his forename does not begin with B. Thank you! Hi LaurenLlama15 you write alot!JacobAlpaca10 (talk) 17:24, October 25, 2013 (UTC) I didn't know it was your job to write a lot.JacobAlpaca10 (talk) 18:18, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Episode summaries Hi, just trying to add at least a basic summary to all the episodes, I've been watching the show on Netflix and finding it very frustrating that so many of the episode pages have almost no info on them. Is it okay to copy the summaries from netflix or such? I don't know what the rules are regarding spoilers, either, I'm assuming for the older seasons it's fine. Soracia (talk) 13:15, March 18, 2014 (UTC)soracia Hi there! Thanks for the offer for helping out. I was thinking the tabs on the top can be expanded to allow for easier navigation. Such as one tab is episodes, and when you mouse over it you see a link to each season's page. then one is characters and so on. I don't know if you can do this, but you don't, you probably know someone who can. Blessings! MXCC (talk) 02:35, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Great! Thanks for replying so promptly! Blessings, MXCC (talk) 18:44, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Hi Lauren, I do wonder why this wiki seems 'dead'? As in how no one does a lot here. Hope you understand what i mean Yummyd (talk) 01:06, January 24, 2015 (UTC)Yummy D Also how do you delete a page? Because someone linked GILES but there is already a page called CHIEF CONSTABLE GILES? Yummyd (talk) 01:09, January 24, 2015 (UTC)Yummy D Thanks for clearing this up. (It s so lonely when not a lot of people are on this wiki. XD) Yummyd (talk) 23:19, January 25, 2015 (UTC)Sunny D Yes that is the thing, I do not know how to create galleries and you know how for each episode how there is a picture that coincides with the episode? I do not know the formatting on adding pictures. (I found great pictures but when i try adding them it does not show up) Whoops, forgot to add my signature that last message. Yes that is the thing, I do not know how to create galleries and you know how for each episode how there is a picture that coincides with the episode? I do not know the formatting on adding pictures. (I found greate pictures but when i try adding then it does not show up) Yummyd (talk) 04:25, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Yummy D Just to let you know, you can delete the category Season Error as I have fixed all of the episodes from season 1-8 Can you do me a favour and delete my first Blog? I made it by accident. Yummyd (talk) 01:03, February 14, 2015 (UTC)Yummy D A page has been made called 'George's aunts' but it is technically the same as Flower Girls of Flower Hill so I was wondering if George's aunts can be redirected to the FLower Girls of Flower Hill. Thankss Yummyd (talk) 05:29, February 19, 2015 (UTC)Yummy D Westbay Farrelly, Eunice Farrelly and Peter Farrelly Please Create them and edit Ezekiel Farrelly. ( 18:43, February 20, 2015 (UTC)) I have a feeling that this wiki needs more than one admins. Don't you think so? Yummyd (talk) 03:02, February 25, 2015 (UTC)Yummy D Eunice, Peter, Ezekiel, Westbay Please edit all Farrelys. (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 19:48, April 4, 2015 (UTC)) Hello, I have just recently discovered that there are two pages concerning Julia Ogden's father: Dr. Lionel Ogden and 'Father Ogden'. If you are able to, may you please delete the page 'Father Odgen'? Thanks Yummyd (talk) 04:49, May 27, 2015 (UTC)Yummyd Hello again! May you show me how to delete and/or rename pages due to errors because I don't want to sound whiny by asking you to delete pages all the time (such as 'George's aunts' ) Yummyd (talk) 02:59, May 28, 2015 (UTC)YummyD Re: deletion, Yes you are right, the deletion power is only for admins. But it seems like this wikia needs more admins or something. Yummyd (talk) 13:48, May 29, 2015 (UTC)YummyD Please check out my page called "Emillian" Love your page btw MY PLEASURE! Kinda fubbling around learning the tools, hopefully I won't have to back track as much. I think this is a GREAT wikia and proud to be a part of it! Cheers! RamWik (talk) 02:52, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Hiya! Got the user profile up-date, not sure what a Chat Moderator does but I'm game. Thank you so much for the encouragement and the invite to update summaries and photos! Wow. I had planned to concentrate on Season 6-8, as season 9 won't be aired here on the West Coast US until early 2016. I'll provide historical references for those as they come up. I do have access to all episodes of Season 1- 8 and can update photos, as I work on the summaries. Welcome any and all notes and requests you have. Thanks again! RamWik (talk) 04:27, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Getting More Mobile, the InfoBoxes! Guilty! Mea culpa! If you've noticed the new InfoBox Cast template, I did it . . . thought I was still in "draft" but it published and went live. I can tweak it, still in the learning curve though. Not sure it can be reversed to previous template, no button for that yet disovered. On the other hand, I did choose the cast's Infobox so the primary (more important) InfoBox templates would not be affected while exploring the new Wikia mark-up for mobile devices, since Wikia is trying to move away from "the work-around" that does not work so well on all mobile devices. Please go to Insights>'Pages without Categories', some pages did not convert well into the new mark-up. You may want to up-date those pages you last edited?! With some chagrin! RamWik (talk) 16:03, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Page Name Changes Hello, and just to let you know that the page Sarah Willson is incorrectly spelt. The actress' real name is Sarah Wilson with one 'l'. And Jordon Pettle is spelt Jordan Pettle, with an "a". Thanks Yummyd (talk) 04:15, September 18, 2015 (UTC)YummyD Hello! I have noticed that there is a misunderstanding. When I said that "Jordon Pettle" is spelt with an "A" I meant the "A" is in "Jord'a'''n Pettle", not "Jordon P'a'ttle". You mistakenly did the latter. :)) Yummyd (talk) 01:58, October 7, 2015 (UTC)YummyD Composer Robert Carli This page already exists! THANK YOU for the prompt "move" - wasn't sure how you wanted to handle it, knew you'd figure out the best way. RamWik (talk) 01:05, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Editor to Editor Notes ''Lauren, working on my To-Do list, do you have anything to add ''? ''You haven't been nodding in of late, hope all is well. '' What are your thoughts about updating the photos of Julia and Emily on their pages, since the photos are four seasons old now? RamWik (talk) 21:50, November 3, 2015 (UTC) That's ok, it was getting confusing. I find editing trialling and was getting slightly frustrated. I am also sorry. I am done with the Local Option Page for the moment if you wanted to add your edits. Thank you. New Infobox markups Hi Lauren, this is not urgent. You probably know this anyway: Insights page has new listings concerning infoboxes which looks like Wikia wants all sites to update to the new markups (given the pages they have listed do have infoboxes on them which are not being recognized). Sure, it is an effort to make all wiki pages more portable and mobile-friendly. Perhaps at the end of Season 9, it might be time to up-grade? RamWik (talk) 16:15, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I was wondering if you can redirect '''David Sutherland' to Sudz Sutherland as they are the same person. Thanks Yummyd (talk) 05:44, December 15, 2015 (UTC)Yummy D Hello, another thing that an admin has the power to do. There has been requests for Judge to be deleted as it turns out to be Judge Matthews instead. THANKS AND HAVE A GOOD NIGHT! Yummyd (talk) 23:12, December 17, 2015 (UTC)YUMMYD HOME PAGE PLEASE update the Home page and its mediaWiki: Wiki-navigation. It is affecting links and functions on other pages making editing difficult!! Thank you!! Westbayer 8 Why page was deleted? --Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 14:22, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Content Moderator Hello, my name is Murali9395. I'm an admin/bureaucrat on other wikia's, and have been editing here since last year. I wondered if I could request being granted content moderator privileges? It would make it so much easier to rename images with gibberish titles and delete very blurry ones rather than mark it as a candidate for deletion and hope an admin sees it, or actively bringing it to an admin's attention, especially when the active administrator at the moment, RamWik, has imposed a hiatus on himself for the time being. Please feel free to message me back to discuss the matter if need be. Thank you. Murali9395 (talk) 06:59, December 31, 2016 (UTC) The question that comes to mind first about any low res images on file already: Should they not be replaced, before the existing images be deletes? Better to have a low res image as placeholders than no image, yes? RamWik (talk) 07:39, December 31, 2016 (UTC) :Of course. But I am referring to low res images that are not being used on any infoboxes, and are just uploaded to the wikia without being actively used on any page. Also, it depends on how low res it is. If it is insanely blurry that you can barely make out a thing, then it begs the question -- why even have it there? It really depends on the wikia, I guess. On the Marvel Cinematic Wikia, you have plenty of people uploading low-res images, but the policy is opposite to what you claim. Rather no image than low res ones. Especially if a wikia is to look and come across as professional. Murali9395 (talk) 07:43, December 31, 2016 (UTC) :Point taken, but mine was an inquiry, no claim.RamWik (talk) 07:51, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for all you do. My user name is Shirlz1973, I figured how to use the Wikia..new to it...but obviously a big fan of MM..I have seen each episode more than 10 times..at least�� Hey Lauren i am a also a fan of Murdoch Mysteries but the true reason why i came to you is this: Why dosent this Wiki wich had 10 Season and it has evean surpased ABC Once Upon A Time , MTV Teen Wolf and NBC Grimm series wich all had 6 Seasons why dosent it have somekind of Icon on top of Murdoch Myseries wiki or why arent there below main page CBC afflitated other Tv Series and Shows wich fans can go and look,just saying because this Wiki is Great but it has to have this 2 things: Afflitation to other CBC Tv Shows and series and Murdoch Myseteries Icon so that it whould look like True Wiki.Kunica (talk) 13:19, March 28, 2017 (UTC)